


Little Talks

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Зимний фест в сообществе McCoy/Chekov на дайри по заявке Мечты_о_небе: "АУ, Нью-Йорк. Док и Пашка живут в одном доме, но на разных этажах. Иногда встречаются за сигаретой на пожарной лестнице. Медленное сближение, разговоры об учебе-работе. Через год после первой встречи Чехов понимает, что влюблен. А на День Святого Валентина вваливается к нему в гости с бутылкой рома в руках и признанием".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

Туристы любят Нью-Йорк. Таймс-сквер, Бродвей, Центральный парк, статуя Свободы. Пятнадцать кавер-версий «New York State of Mind» на айподе. Смотреть на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, запрокинув голову и разинув рот. Они приезжают в город и подпитываются его энергией, аккумулируют ее внутри себя и бережно расходуют до следующего приезда.

Со мной тоже так было. Я дважды приезжал в Нью-Йорк с родителями на каникулах и твердо решил: я буду здесь учиться. Я буду здесь жить. Павел Чехов, житель Нью-Йорка — хорошо звучит. Лет через пятьдесят, когда я буду сидеть в Центральном парке, прислонив к скамейке трость, а вокруг будет наматывать круги мой вельш-корги, можно будет даже врать прохожим, что коренной.

Как решил, так и сделал, кстати. Живу. Учусь. Но когда нью-йоркская квартира размером с коробку для обуви, а из окна открывается вид совсем не на Манхэттен, а на куда менее живописный район, город воспринимается немного по-другому. Дом — метро — учеба — метро — работа — метро — дом. По Таймс-сквер не шатался уже черт знает сколько. Вот вам и Нью-Йорк.

Нет, на самом деле мне здесь хорошо. Я учусь, подрабатываю, родители иногда помогают. А квартира размером с коробку для обуви — так это потому что я захотел жить сам, а не в студенческом общежитии или лофте в кирпичном здании бывшей фабрики с тремя соседями. И Нью-Йорк — замечательный город, если время от времени останавливаться и позволять себе это заметить.

Просто... ну, у каждого человека есть право на кратковременную меланхолию. Даже если он живет в Нью-Йорке. Особенно если он живет в Нью-Йорке. Особенно если он живет в Нью-Йорке, у него завтра экзамен, а он вместо подготовки напряженно размышляет, что ему купить — кофе или сигареты. Потому что купить и то, и другое будет ударом по кошельку и по молодому растущему организму.

К счастью, во многих нью-йоркских домах есть место, будто специально созданное для пережидания таких кратковременных приступов меланхолии, и имя ему — пожарная лестница. Иногда мне кажется, что пожарные лестницы были придуманы не на случай пожара, а для того, чтобы жителям Нью-Йорка было где переживать экзистенциальные кризисы и размышлять о тщете всего сущего.

Если изредка поднимать голову вверх не только для того, чтобы с благоговением посмотреть на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, можно увидеть людей, с глубокомысленным видом сидящих на пожарных лестницах. Они чем-то похожи на птиц, рассевшихся на ветках и проводах: голуби, совы, орлы, стервятники. На любой вкус. Я, пожалуй, сойду за воробья.

Собственно, история, которую я хочу рассказать, началась именно на пожарной лестнице. Причем, как в какой-нибудь романтической комедии среднего пошиба, началась она 31 декабря. С утра я собирался встречать Новый год на Таймс-сквер — до оскомины банально, но надо же поставить хотя бы одну галочку в списке «Вещи, которые непременно нужно сделать, если ты живешь в Нью-Йорке».

Но к вечеру на меня вдруг накатила такая усталость и ощущение полной задолбанности, что я решил никуда не ехать и встречать Новый год в одиночестве на пожарной лестнице. Сказано — сделано: потеплее одевшись, я взял пачку сигарет и вышел на лестницу. Часы брать не стал — все равно ровно в полночь внизу кто-нибудь заорет и что-нибудь рванет, так что пропустить Новый год не выйдет, даже если очень захочется.

Обычно, выйдя на пожарную лестницу, я спускался на шесть ступенек и садился ровно посередине между пятым и шестым этажом. Всегда любил симметрию. Но в то 31 декабря все было не слава богу, и моя ступенька оказалась занята — на ней сидел какой-то мужчина и курил, судя по устремившейся вверх струйке дыма.

— Это моя ступенька, — сказал я, спустившись на пять ступенек и застыв у него за спиной. Что-то более умное мне в тот момент в голову не пришло.

— Кто раньше пришел — того и ступенька, — невозмутимо ответил мужчина, не оборачиваясь. — Но я могу и подвинуться.

Понимая, что это максимум того, на что я могу рассчитывать, я втиснулся рядом. Ступенька была узкой, и мне пришлось прижаться к незнакомцу теснее, чем мне того хотелось бы, но так хотя бы было теплее.

— И все-таки, — заметил я, чиркая зажигалкой, — это моя ступенька. Я всегда сижу на ней, когда у меня...

— Экзистенциальный кризис? — подхватил мужчина.

От неожиданности я выронил зажигалку, и та, провалившись между ступеней пожарной лестницы, бесславно закончила свои дни на грязном асфальте.

— Ага, — кивнул я. — А как ты догадался?

— Потому что я тоже, — ответил он, протягивая мне свою зажигалку. — Иногда мне кажется, что пожарная лестница — необходимое условие выживания в этом городе.

Я кивнул и закурил.

— Квартира с окнами в переулок, где входной дверью служит пожарный выход, — задумчиво продолжил мужчина. — Как у Теннесси Уильямса в «Стеклянном зверинце». Специально такую искал.

— А я просто искал, где подешевле, — пожал плечами я. Было как-то странно проводить новогоднюю ночь, куря на пожарной лестнице с незнакомцем, разглагольствующим о Теннесси Уильямсе. Хотя вряд ли незнакомец, поделившийся ступенькой и зажигалкой и разбирающийся в литературе — или театре — может быть опасен. — Но пожарная лестница — это, конечно, бонус. Выходишь из квартиры, спускаешься на шесть ступенек, садишься и спокойно размышляешь себе о тщете всего сущего.

— Или поднимаешься на шесть ступенек... Погоди, дай угадаю: ты живешь в квартире 6В? — вдруг спросил он.

— Угу. А ты в 5В, так ведь? — догадался я. — Мой сосед снизу?

— Выходит, что так. Получается, ты привык спускаться, а я — подниматься. Поэтому каждый из нас думает, что это его ступенька.

— Если бы мы были героями пьесы Теннесси Уильямса, — заметил я, стряхивая пепел между ступеней, чтобы лежащей внизу зажигалке было не так одиноко, — в том, что один из нас спускается, а второй — поднимается, наверняка был бы сокрыт какой-то глубокий символизм.

— А ты уверен, что мы — не они? — спросили меня недоверчиво.

Разговор приобретал оттенок легкой абсурдности, но мне это нравилось.

— Уверен. Если бы мою жизнь писал Теннесси Уильямс, она была бы куда более увлекательной.

Ответа я не услышал — внизу что-то бахнуло и кто-то радостно заорал:

— С Новым годом!

— С Новым годом, — машинально повторил я.

— С Новым годом, — отозвался сосед из квартиры 5B.

С запозданием проводив старый год минутой молчания, я поинтересовался:

— А давно ты здесь живешь?

— Полгода. А что?

— Я тоже где-то так. Странно, что мы раньше не встречались. Я имею в виду здесь, на лестнице.

— У меня дурацкий график, — пояснил мужчина. — Так что я обычно прихожу сюда, когда нормальные люди работают. Или спят.

— Понятно, — ответил я, хотя на самом деле ничего мне не было понятно — мало ли, у кого может быть дурацкий график. Начало холодать, и я поднялся со ступеньки. — Ну, я, пожалуй пойду. Еще раз с Новым годом, сосед из квартиры 5В.

— С Новым годом, сосед из квартиры 6В, — ответили мне с легким смешком.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в свою квартиру, я подумал о том, что это был самый странный Новый год в моей жизни. А еще — что я случайно утащил с собой зажигалку соседа снизу, чье имя так и не удосужился спросить.

* * *

По-хорошему, стоило бы сразу вернуть зажигалку соседу из квартиры 5В. Дело пяти минут: спуститься этажом ниже, позвонить в дверь, дождаться, пока тебе откроют, и отдать зажигалку. Но я почему-то постоянно забывал это сделать, а те пару раз, когда я все-таки доходил до квартиры соседа, мне никто не открывал — только басовито облаивали из-за закрытой двери. В буквальном смысле — сосед, похоже, оказался собачником. И насчет дурацкого графика не соврал.

Неделю я таскал эту зажигалку в кармане сумки, а потом стало как-то не до нее, потому что у нас в доме разом отключили электричество и отопление. Сказали, где-то случилась какая-то авария — что именно стряслось, я не уточнял. Главное, что обещали в течение суток все починить и в качестве компенсации снизить квартирную плату за следующий месяц.

Квартира без электричества и отопления в январе — не самое приятное место. Если бы я был героем бродвейского рок-мюзикла о жизни нью-йоркской богемы, я бы притащил домой жестяную бочку и сжигал в ней рукописи, постеры и листы нотной бумаги, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Но в жизни такие штуки куда менее зрелищны и гораздо более пожароопасны, чем в бродвейских мюзиклах. Поэтому я дождался, пока температура в квартире сравняется с температурой на улице, завернулся в плед, прихватил сигареты и плеер и отправился на лестницу.

Нормальный человек, наверное, позвонил бы кому-то из друзей или знакомых и попросился переночевать в тепле и уюте. Но Павел Чехов не ищет легких путей — Павел Чехов идет на пожарную лестницу лелеять свой богатый внутренний мир. (Хотя, если честно, мне просто было лень на ночь глядя звонить, договариваться, ехать через полгорода и вести светские беседы в качестве платы за гостеприимство. Я, вообще-то, решил жить один не просто так.)

Однако вышло все, как в той поговорке про Магомета и гору: светские беседы сами ко мне пришли в лице соседа из квартиры 5В, сидевшего на моей — или мне уже стоит говорить «нашей»? — ступеньке.

— Где был Моисей, когда выключили свет? — спросил я вместо приветствия и уселся рядом, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— В темноте, — последовал совершенно верный ответ. — А что, у тебя тоже?

— Во всем доме. Обещали завтра починить, — объяснил я, украдкой разглядывая соседа. Украдкой — потому что, сидя с кем-то бок о бок на ступеньке, можно разглядывать его только двумя способами: или искоса, как бы невзначай, или повернуть голову и откровенно пялиться.

В новогоднюю ночь я его толком не рассмотрел — темнота и общая атмосфера анонимности помешали — и, наверное, если бы встретил где-нибудь в коридоре или на улице, не узнал бы. Впрочем, и после рассмотрения ничего особенного в нем не обнаружилось: вполне себе среднестатистический мужчина, возраст — где-то от тридцати до сорока, брюнет, легкая щетина.

А потом я перевел взгляд на его руки, в которых он мял пачку сигарет. Знаю, знаю, парня моего возраста вовсе не эта часть тела должна привлекать в первую очередь, но я ведь чертов эстет, цитирующий Теннесси Уильямса.

Сначала мне подумалось, что в этих руках неплохо смотрелась бы гитара (сам я так и не научился на ней играть, но очень люблю слушать — и смотреть — как играют другие). Потом прочему-то представились медицинские инструменты. Нет, у меня нет фетиша. Просто... как бы это объяснить. Вот некоторые люди боятся врачей, а я, наоборот, чувствую в них какую-то надежность. Мне вдруг захотелось, чтобы сосед снизу оказался врачом, и я неожиданно для самого себя поинтересовался:

— Слушай, а ты случайно не врач?

Он как-то странно на меня посмотрел (впрочем, я бы на его месте тоже странно посмотрел, если бы меня посреди разговора о мелких коммунальных катастрофах спросили о моей профессии) и сказал:

— А как ты догадался? — и практически без паузы сам себе ответил: — Ах, да, я же тебе говорил, что у меня дурацкий график. Так что врач был логичной догадкой. Да, я врач. Доктор Леонард Маккой к вашим услугам.

— Павел Чехов, — представился я, потому что не представиться было бы невежливо.

Как-то странно было знакомиться с соседом вот так, на пожарной лестнице. Обычно с соседями знакомятся, если нужно одолжить соли, или если у них громко играет музыка после двенадцати ночи, или если вы вместе застряли в лифте. Или вообще не знакомятся, а просто знают в лицо и вежливо здороваются при встрече. С другой стороны — общая пожарная лестница сближает больше, чем необходимость одолжить соли.

— Очень приятно. А не найдется ли у тебя огоньку, Павел? — спросил Леонард, доставая сигарету из помятой пачки.

— Одну секунду, — сказал я и начал шарить по карманам, но, так и не найдя зажигалки, вспомнил, что она осталась в кармане сумки. — Ой, я твою зажигалку дома забыл. Сейчас сбегаю и принесу.

— Да ладно, сиди, — Маккой положил руку мне на колено, не давая вскочить со ступеньки. — Потерплю. Я и так весь день на кофе и сигаретах. А зажигалку как-нибудь потом вернешь.

— Тяжелая смена? — с сочувствием спросил я.

— Не тяжелая, скорее утомительная. Если понимаешь разницу. Не столько много работы, сколько люди идиоты.

— Понимаю, — кивнул я. — Такое, наверное, время от времени случается на любой работе, где приходится иметь дело с людьми.

— Ну да. Но, наверное, только врачам приходится лицезреть весь спектр человеческого идиотизма, — вздохнул Леонард. — И не просто лицезреть, а еще и расхлебывать его последствия.

— Вот поэтому я и собираюсь стать программистом. Минимизирую человеческий фактор.

— Ну да, ну да. А программами твоими будут пользоваться кто? Правильно, люди. А люди кто? Правильно, идиоты. Особенно юзеры.

— Все равно я не буду иметь с ними дело напрямую, — пожал я плечами. — Вообще, для врача ты как-то слишком не любишь людей.

— На самом деле — люблю. Большую часть времени. Просто день сегодня такой дурацкий. Еще и свет вместе с отоплением отключили, — пожаловался Маккой и добавил, вставая: — Ладно, приятно было поболтать, но мне пора. Дженис меня уже заждалась, наверное.

Имя «Дженис» неприятно кольнуло, но допытываться я не стал: какое мне, собственно, дело до того, кто его ждет дома, пока он на пожарной лестнице болтает с соседом сверху?

— А как же зажигалка? — спросил я.

— Как-нибудь потом отдашь, — махнул рукой Леонард. — А можешь даже и не отдавать. Куплю новую. Или брошу курить. Снова.

— И ступенька будет полностью моя? — спросил я, стараясь звучать как можно более беззаботно.

— На ступеньке можно не только курить, так что я бы на твоем месте не надеялся, — подмигнул Маккой. — И не засиживайся тут. Зад отморозишь. Январь на дворе все-таки.

— Хорошо, мама, — съязвил я, демонстративно засунул в уши наушники плеера и поплотнее завернулся в плед.

* * *

Отопление и свет, как и было обещано, появились уже на следующий день, но тут январь вдруг вспомнил, что он — зима, и устроил резкое похолодание. Ходить на лестницу стало не только холодно, но и опасно — ступеньки покрылись тонким слоем наледи — поэтому курил я теперь, высунувшись в окно. Из окна квартиры 5В одновременно со мной никто не высовывался — то ли Леонард сдержал свое обещание и бросил курить, то ли из-за его «дурацкого графика» мы с ним перестали пересекаться.

По телевизору и в Интернете каждый день рассказывали о том, что на Нью-Йорк обрушилась самая холодная за последние сколько-то там лет зима, и под эти рассказы незаметно прошел январь и так же незаметно начался и закончился февраль. Наступил март, а вместе с ним пришло долгожданное потепление и замаячили на горизонте промежуточные экзамены.

Для меня подготовка к экзаменам означала, что мне придется энное количество часов провести, уставившись в бесконечный код на экране ноутбука. Перспектива эта меня мало радовала — не потому что я не любил кодить, а потому что студентов вообще редко радует перспектива подготовки к экзаменам. Немного поразмыслив, я придумал, как оттянуть этот неприятный момент, взял блокнот с ручкой, термос с кофе и отправился на лестницу, которая уже успела оттаять и даже немного прогреться под нерешительным мартовским солнцем.

Дело в том, что приступать к написанию программ — и, если уж на то пошло, к любому мало-мальски серьезному занятию — с бухты-барахты я не люблю. Мне нужно посидеть, подумать, почеркать в блокноте, набросать план. На лестнице это делать особенно хорошо — там спокойно, тихо (если не считать вечного фонового шума города внизу), ничто и никто не отвлекает от размышлений.

— Занимаешься?

М-да. Говоря о том, что на лестнице никто не отвлекает от размышлений, я упустил из виду доктора Леонарда Маккоя, соседа из квартиры 5В, о котором за полтора месяца успел подзабыть. Хотя кому я вру? Подзабыть, конечно, не успел, просто потерял надежду случайно пересечься на лестнице.

— Занимаюсь, — ответил я, поднимая голову от блокнота. Мартовское солнце било в глаза, и стоявший несколькими ступеньками ниже доктор Маккой казался в его лучах расплывчатым пятном. Я приставил блокнот ко лбу на манер козырька и поинтересовался:

— А ты тут какими судьбами? Перекур?

— Я же бросил. Просто выглянул в окно, вижу — ты сидишь. Решил поздороваться. Здравствуй.

— Ну, здравствуй.

— Я тебя хоть ни от чего важного не отвлекаю?

— Не-а. Я тут больше прокрастинирую, чем делом занимаюсь.

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я тут с тобой посижу немного? Такая погода прекрасная — не хочется в квартиру возвращаться.

«А как же Дженис?» — чуть было не спросил я. Но все-таки не спросил.

— Конечно, присаживайся. Мне не помешает небольшой перерыв.

— Перекур? — уточнил Леонард, привычно садясь рядом.

— Нет, — помотал головой я и продемонстрировал ему ярко-красный тамблер из «Старбакса». — Сегодня кофе. Я стараюсь вести здоровый образ жизни — или никотин, или кофеин, ни в коем случае не смешивать.

— Похвально, — ухмыльнулся Маккой. — Я как врач одобряю. А ты на кого учишься, напомни мне, пожалуйста? На программиста, кажется?

— Ага.

— Мне всегда было интересно, как люди решают стать программистами. Ты проснулся однажды утром и решил, что без программирования тебе жизнь не мила?

— На самом деле я долго выбирал между лингвистикой и программированием.

— Интересный выбор, — Леонард удивленно присвистнул. — Две совершенно разные специальности.

— На самом деле, не такие уж и разные, а во многом похожие, — возразил я. Я чувствовал, что сейчас оседлаю своего любимого конька, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Любой язык — хоть естественный, хоть искусственный — это знаковая система со своей структурой, набором правил, взаимосвязей и закономерностей. Эти закономерности меня всегда и привлекали — хотелось их разгадать. Я долго думал, какие именно закономерности хочу разгадывать, в итоге струсил и выбрал программирование.

— Почему струсил? — спросил Маккой. Он сидел, подперев рукой подбородок, и казался искренне заинтересованным.

— Потому что разгадывать закономерности естественного языка — это пытаться объять необъятное. Система очень сложная, а вдобавок еще и очень гибкая и постоянно развивающаяся. С искусственными языками в этом плане проще.

— Интересный подход. Обычно считается, что лингвистом быть проще — знаешь, это извечное «физики против лириков».

— Знаю. На самом деле — и там, и там свои сложности. Просто лично мне проще так.

— А ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы совместить? Компьютерная лингвистика, например?

— Слу-ушай. А ведь отличная же идея! — и как мне самому это в голову не пришло? Нельзя недооценивать свежий взгляд со стороны. — Но об этом пока думать рановато. Это замах на магистратуру, а я еще и первый курс не закончил.

— Что?! — удивился Маккой. Я, не удержавшись, хихикнул: похоже, он такого поворота событий не ожидал. — Погоди, а сколько тебе лет-то?

— Восемнадцать. Почти девятнадцать. Это что-то меняет?

— Да нет, наверное, — пожал плечами Леонард. — Просто почему-то казалось, что ты старше. Теннесси Уильямс, общая серьезность. Все такое.

— Теперь, наверное, жалеешь, что давал мне прикурить? — не удержался я.

— Я в восемнадцать уже первый раз бросил, так что не мне тебя судить.

— А тебе сейчас сколько? Если не секрет?

— Не секрет. Откровенность за откровенность. Тридцать два. Почти тридцать три.

— Ну, раз уж откровенность за откровенность, всегда хотел знать: как люди решают стать врачами.

— У всех по-разному. Кто-то хочет помогать людям, кто-то питает не слишком здоровый интерес к патологиям. У кого-то заболевание забрало близкого человека, и он теперь компенсирует. У большинства — сочетание нескольких факторов...

Я демонстративно откашлялся.

— Но если тебя вдруг интересуют мои мотивы, — поспешно продолжил он, — я пошел по стопам родителей.

— И не разочаровался?

Мне при словах «по стопам родителей» обычно сразу представляется глубоко несчастный человек, страдающий на ненавистной работе, но не желающий разочаровывать мамочку с папочкой.

— Если бы разочаровался — давно бы ушел из медицины. Родители не заставили меня учиться на врача. Они просто подавали очень хороший пример.

— А! — до меня наконец-то дошло. — Это совсем другое дело.

— Вообще, мне нравится помогать людям. Несмотря на их идиотизм.

Я молча кивнул в ответ, а потом с глубокомысленным видом обнимал красный тамблер из «Старбакса» и думал о том, что приехал в Нью-Йорк с подсознательной готовностью встретиться с безразличием и холодностью — потому что в каменных джунглях мегаполиса всем на тебя наплевать, а выживает сильнейший — а вместо этого взял и познакомился на пожарной лестнице с человеком, который без лишних вопросов делится с незнакомцем ступенькой и зажигалкой и любит помогать людям.

Возможно, этим знакомством мироздание пыталось мне на что-то намекнуть. Но вот на что — мне пока было решительно непонятно.

* * *

— Иногда мне кажется, что эта лестница — почти как Нарния, — задумчиво сказал я, крутя в руках пластиковую соломинку для коктейля.

На дворе стоял конец апреля, экзамены были позади, и мы с Леонардом сидели на лестнице, греясь на солнце. На этот раз мы, для разнообразия, встретились не случайно: он постучал в мое окно (перепугав меня до чертиков), с улыбкой продемонстрировал два стакана с молочным коктейлем и кивнул в сторону лестницы. А кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от бесплатного молочного коктейля? Особенно шоколадного.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Леонард. Он уже привык к моим странным репликам и знал, когда стоит уточнить, а когда — просто позволить им повиснуть в воздухе.

— Ну, какой-то совершенно отдельный мир. Если подумать — я ведь тебя вне этой лестницы никогда не встречал. Ты уверен, что существуешь за ее пределами?

Леонард посмотрел на меня с легким беспокойством, как будто сомневаясь в моей вменяемости. Честно говоря, я в ней тоже был не особо уверен.

— Ты видишь у меня копытца? Или мохнатые ноги? Или обворожительные голубые глаза Джеймса Макэвоя?

После этой реплики стоило бы что-нибудь съязвить на тему мохнатых ног, но я был слишком занят — удивлялся тому, что Леонард употребил прилагательное «обворожительный» по отношению к голубым глазам Джеймса Макэвоя. Пусть даже с иронией. Этот факт определенно заслуживал внимания.

Посчитав мое молчание достаточным ответом, Леонард продолжил:

— Правильно, не видишь, потому что меня зовут не мистер Тумнус, а доктор Леонард Маккой. И я, поверь мне, вполне реален.

— Ну-у, если ты так говоришь, — протянул я и ущипнул Маккоя за руку.

— Эй, за что? — возмутился он, потирая бицепс. Больше для вида, потому что ущипнул я не сильно.

— Просто хотел убедиться в твоей материальности.

— И что, я прошел твой тест?

— Еще не знаю. Недостаточно эмпирических данных.

— Знаешь что, — притворно обиделся Леонард и попытался отодвинуться от меня настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно на не слишком широкой пожарной лестнице, — я тебе не объект для экспериментов. Если сомневаешься в своем восприятии реальности, то не нужно втягивать в это меня.

— А кого мне втягивать? Не Макэвоя же? Хотя я был бы не против, — вяло отшутился я. — А если серьезно, то сколько мы уже знакомы? Четыре месяца почти? А я о тебе практически ничего не знаю. Может, ты и правда плод моего воображения.

Встречаясь с Леонардом на лестнице, мы действительно редко рассказывали что-то о себе — чаще общались на какие-то отвлеченные темы. Иногда это был даже не диалог, а скорее обмен монологами, мыслями вслух. А порой мы просто приходили помолчать в обществе друг друга между пятым и шестым этажом.

— Во-первых, если бы я был плодом твоего воображения, ты бы знал обо мне гораздо больше. Потому что ничего не мешало бы тебе придумать мне биографию, семью, тяжелое прошлое и светлое будущее. Во-вторых, ты, на самом деле, не так уж мало обо мне знаешь. Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, мне тридцать два года, я живу в квартире 5В, работаю врачом и люблю пьесы Теннесси Уильямса.

— И у тебя есть некто по имени Дженис, — ляпнул я, не подумав, тут же отвесил самому себе мысленный подзатыльник и с трудом сдержал порыв втянуть голову в плечи и провалиться сквозь землю — точнее, сквозь ступеньку. К потерянной в ночь на первое января зажигалке.

— Кстати, — Леонарда словно осенило. — Я же до сих пор не познакомил тебя с Дженис.

Вот знакомство с Дженис в мои планы совершенно не входило. Во мне как будто проснулся территориальный инстинкт: это была моя лестница — наша лестница — на которой совершенно не было места чужакам. Кем бы они там ни приходились доктору Маккою. Я же не позволял себе водить на нее... всяких там.

— Подожди минутку, сейчас я вас друг другу представлю.

С этими словами Маккой легко сбежал по лестнице к своему окну, открыл его и прокричал куда-то в глубину квартиры:

— Дженис! Дженис, иди сюда, детка!

Из окна квартиры 5В тотчас же высунулась мохнатая голова крупной собаки — черно-бело-рыжей, с умной мордой и добродушным видом. Встав передними лапами на подоконник, собака поприветствовала меня громким лаем.

— Знакомься, Павел, это Дженис, — с улыбкой сказал Леонард и ласково потрепал собаку по шее. — Спускайся к нам.

Я почувствовал себя полным идиотом: факт наличия у доктора Маккоя собаки как-то совершенно вылетел у меня из головы, хотя еще в январе, когда я пытался вернуть тогда еще безымянному соседу из квартиры снизу зажигалку, я слышал ее лай из-за двери.

— А что это за порода? — спросил я, присаживаясь на корточки у окна. Дженис потянулась ко мне мордой и принялась сосредоточенно обнюхивать, а потом лизнула в щеку.

— Бернский зенненхунд, — ответил Леонард. — Фу, Дженис. Прекрати облизывать Павла, ты же приличная девочка.

— Да ничего, — рассмеялся я, почесывая Дженис за ухом. — А откуда такое имя?

— В честь Дженис Джоплин. Когда я ее принес домой, еще совсем щенком, она все время скулила — ну, знаешь, стресс от перемены обстановки. Я полдня терпел, а потом не выдержал и поставил Summertime — как раз в исполнении Дженис Джоплин — и внезапно помогло, успокоилась и заснула как миленькая. Вот с того дня она Дженис. В документах какое-то другое имя записано, правда.

— Дай собаке женское имя, и ты начнешь думать о ней как о женщине, — заявил я. Дженис тявкнула в знак согласия.

— Альберт Герни, «Сильвия», действие первое. Не пытайся задавить меня интеллектом, — Леонард совершенно по-мальчишечьи показал мне язык. — А о женщинах я не думаю.

По большому счету, последняя фраза могла означать что угодно. Например, что из-за напряженного рабочего графика у него не хватает времени на личную жизнь. Или что он асексуал. Или что он однажды обжегся и после этого разочаровался в отношениях. Или «а чего тут думать, действовать надо».

...или же она все-таки означала именно то, что пришло мне в голову в первую очередь.

— Я не пытаюсь задавить тебя интеллектом, — возразил я, проигнорировав вторую часть фразы. — Я пытаюсь ненавязчиво выяснить рамки твоего кругозора. Ты слишком хорошо разбираешься в современных драматургах.

— То есть восемнадцатилетний будущий программист может знать Альберта Герни, а тридцатидвухлетний врач — нет?

— Туше.

Тут Дженис, очевидно, надоели наши разговоры о литературе, потому что она тихо заскулила и просяще посмотрела на Леонарда.

— Что, хочешь гулять? Ну, пойдем погуляем. Не составишь нам компанию? — последний вопрос был обращен уже ко мне.

Я покачал головой.

— Я все еще не уверен, что, сойдя с лестницы, ты не исчезнешь. Не хочу рисковать.

— Ну, как знаешь. Если когда-нибудь решишься покинуть Нарнию — ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Но в Нарнии мне на тот момент было как-то спокойнее.

* * *

Лето я — после долгих переговоров с родителями — решил провести в Нью-Йорке. Вслух были озвучены две основные причины. Во-первых, я собирался взять летний семестр, чтобы выпуститься раньше, потому что идея Леонарда про компьютерную лингвистику запала мне в душу, и хотелось побыстрее до нее добраться. Во-вторых, найти субарендатора на лето было проблематично, а оставлять оплаченную квартиру пустовать не хотелось. Была еще третья причина, которую я не озвучил даже самому себе, косвенно она тоже была связана с квартирой. Родителям мои аргументы показались достаточно вескими, поэтому я получил их благословение и остался в городе на лето.

Лето в Нью-Йорке в тот год выдалось каким-то аномально жарким — наверное, в качестве компенсации за аномально холодные январь и февраль. И если в университете и на работе эта жара благодаря кондиционерам практически не ощущалась, то дома старенький кондиционер работал с перебоями, да и за электричество переплачивать не хотелось. А пожарная лестница за день адски раскалялась на солнце, и путь в Нарнию временно был отрезан.

Но хуже всего было то, что жара и духота принесли с собой бессонницу. До этого лета у меня никогда не было проблем со сном — даже несмотря на мою привычку пить кофе в любое время суток — но, очевидно, их появление было только вопросом времени. Я по несколько часов ворочался в кровати, а когда заснуть наконец удавалось, снились какие-то странные и тяжелые сны.

Я ни разу даже не запомнил, что именно мне снилось, но постоянно просыпался среди ночи на скомканных простынях с ощущением того, что произошло что-то нехорошее, а потом еще как минимум час снова не мог заснуть. Днем на жару накладывалось постоянное чувство усталости и разбитости. Я даже подумывал попросить Леонарда посоветовать мне какие-нибудь таблетки, но потом решил не беспокоить его по пустякам.

В одну из ночей, когда заснуть не получалось особенно долго, я не выдержал, накинул халат и вышел на лестницу. Обычно по ночам я на лестницу не ходил — темно, опасно, а я хоть и слегка романтик, но совсем не дурак. Единственным исключением до этого была новогодняя ночь. Но отсутствие сна довело меня до такого состояния, что, выбирая между вариантами «сойти с ума от бессонницы» и «случайно в темноте свалиться с пожарной лестницы», я бы склонился ко второму.

Похоже, пожарная лестница в эту августовскую ночь обладала какой-то магической притягательностью (Нарния, что с нее взять), потому что между пятым и шестым этажом я обнаружил Леонарда. Он впервые за несколько месяцев курил и даже в темноте выглядел паршиво.

— Дай сигаретку, а? — попросил я без вступлений и прелюдий. Возможно, стоило бы из вежливости поинтересоваться, как у него обстоят дела, но что-то мне подсказывало, что лучше этого не делать: захочет — расскажет сам, а если допытываться — только сильнее разозлится.

— Это единственная. НЗ, — ответил он и протянул мне наполовину выкуренную сигарету.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил я, жадно затягиваясь. — Очень щедро с твоей стороны. Что привело тебя сюда в сей поздний час?

— Люди — идиоты, — буркнул Леонард.

— Пациенты? — сочувственно спросил я.

— Если бы. Врачи, — вздохнул Маккой. Конкретизировать он не стал, но я примерно представлял, о чем речь. Везде есть профессионалы своего дела, которые любят свою работу и делают ее хорошо, и есть посредственности, которым по какому-то недоразумению доверяют руководство. Вторые периодически доводят первых до белого каления, пожарной лестницы посреди ночи и незапланированной сигареты.

— Сочувствую, — сказал я и скривился от того, как это прозвучало. Вообще, отвратительное слово — «сочувствую», такое же отвратительное, как «хорошо» или «ясно». Квинтэссенция человеческого безразличия — не всегда, но очень часто. К счастью, Леонард понял меня правильно.

— Спасибо. А ты что тут делаешь?

— Не спится, — потом, подумав, добавил: — Уже полтора месяца.

— Дурак ты, — сказал Леонард беззлобно. — Почему ничего не сказал?

— А что бы ты сделал? Спел мне колыбельную?

— О! Хорошая, кстати, идея, — оживился Маккой.

— Колыбельная? Издеваешься?

— Ну, не колыбельная, а просто спеть.

— Соседей перебудим.

— Не перебудим. Мы тихонечко. Не уходи, я сейчас вернусь.

Леонард скрылся в квартире и через пару минут вернулся с гитарой. Сев на пару ступенек ниже меня, он начал перебирать струны и что-то мурлыкать себе под нос.

— И давно играешь? Рокерская молодость, наверное? — предположил я.

— Не угадал. Интернатура в педиатрии. Хотелось как-то отвлечь детей от больничной атмосферы. Выбирал между гитарой и жонглированием, гитара оказалась проще.

— Ух ты, — восхитился я, а про себя подумал: точно Нарния. Ну не бывает таких людей на самом деле. По крайней мере, в жизни Павла Чехова.

— Интернам такое дуракаваляние позволительно, в отличие от взрослых солидных врачей, — сказал Леонард неожиданно упавшим голосом. Похоже, это как-то было связано с тем, что привело его посреди ночи на лестницу.

— Так что? Споешь? — перевел тему я.

Вместо ответа Леонард начал петь:

“I don't like walking around this old and empty house.”  
“So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear.”  
“The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake.”  
“It's the house telling you to close your eyes.”*

Песня была мне незнакома, но слова и мотив припева запоминались легко, так что под конец я уже подпевал:

“Don't listen to a word I say.  
The screams all sound the same.  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.”*

— А мы неплохо звучим вместе, — сказал Леонард, когда затих последний аккорд. — Слушай, может, выучишь слова? А то я себя по-дурацки чувствую, когда пою ее один. Она же как диалог написана.

— А кто это поет?

— Of Monsters and Men.

— Никогда не слышал, — покачал головой я.

— Это исландская группа. Инди-фолк.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что бы слушаешь исландский инди-фолк. Думал, тебе нравится Дженис Джоплин.

— А почему мне не могут одновременно нравится исландский инди-фолк и Дженис Джоплин? Тебе же нравятся одновременно лингвистика и программирование.

— Я же уже объяснял. В любых языках есть структура и гармония.

— В любой музыке тоже есть структура и гармония.

— Да, ты прав. Вообще, ты слишком часто бываешь прав. Это просто отвратительно, — не выдержал я.

— Вот и мое начальство тоже так думает.

Блин. Павел Чехов — идиот, так и запишите. Только Леонарду удалось забыть о том, что случилось на работе, — чтобы у него там ни случилось — как я ему снова об этом напомнил. Надо же быть таким балбесом.

— Извини. Я не специально.

— Я знаю, не бери в голову. Вообще, утро вечера мудренее. Скоро оно наступит, и все опять будет хорошо.

Словно в ответ на его слова небо на востоке начало розоветь. Рассвет мы встречали молча под тихий перебор гитарных струн. Когда солнце поднялось над горизонтом, я зевнул и потянулся:

— Кажется, мне наконец-то хочется спать. Пойду-ка я домой, пока это прекрасное желание никуда не пропало. Спасибо тебе.

— Да не за что, — улыбнулся Леонард. — Обещание свое не забудешь?

— Выучить слова? Не забуду, нет.

Вернувшись домой, я сел на кровать, включил ноутбук, запустил iTunes, вбил в поиск название группы и скачал — для верности — сразу весь альбом. Заснуть на этот раз удалось в течение пяти минут под звуки новой любимой песни:

“No wait wait wait for me  
Please hang around  
I see you when I fall asleep.”*

* * *

Когда большинство твоих дней похожи друг на друга, удобнее всего отмерять течение времени праздниками: даже если не отмечаешь их сам, окружающие обязательно напомнят. Я вот, честно говоря, не слишком люблю отмечать, но если есть приятная компания — почему бы и нет? Вот так в День труда я оказался на лестнице в компании Леонарда и принесенной им корзинки для пикника.

— Ты точно не прячешь в своей квартире стэпфордскую жену? — с подозрением поинтересовался я, заглядывая под крышку. В корзинке обнаружились самые обычные сэндвичи и пара бутылок колы.

— Увы. Во-первых, у меня квартира маленькая, во-вторых, Дженис настороженно относится к незнакомцам. Ей только ты сразу понравился.

— Круто, — ответил я, сам не зная, что именно «круто», и полез в корзинку за сэндвичем.

В Хэллоуин мы случайно столкнулись посреди лестницы, потому что одновременно решили подложить друг другу под окно фонарь из тыквы и кулек конфет. В итоге оба кулька съели прямо там, на лестнице, под обсуждение того, какая глупость эти ваши маскарадные костюмы (я в старших классах школы как-то раз нарядился Спайком из «Баффи — истребительницы вампиров»; Леонард — Эдди из «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора»). Когда мы наконец разошлись по своим квартирам, тыквы остались на лестнице — сверкать треугольными глазами.

День Благодарения я провел с семьей. Оказалось, родной город не так давит, когда точно знаешь, что ты в нем временно. Был действительно приятно собраться за столом, рассказать о своей жизни в Нью-Йорке лично, а не по скайпу, услышать последние новости и сплетни. Но чего-то все равно не хватало. После ужина я вышел посидеть на крыльце и подышать свежим воздухом, но крыльцо оказалось жалким суррогатом лестницы, а посидеть рядом так никто и не вышел.

Рождественские каникулы пришлось провести в Нью-Йорке — провести дома и День Благодарения, и Рождество мне не позволяли финансы. На самом деле «пришлось» — не самое подходящее слово: Рождество в Нью-Йорке — это действительно что-то необыкновенное. Пожалуй, в списке «Вещи, которые непременно нужно сделать, если ты живешь в Нью-Йорке» оно заслуживает больше одной галочки — если тебе есть, с кем его провести.

Леонарда в канун Рождества начальство обрадовало дежурством (как одного из немногих «бессемейных» врачей), он вернулся домой под утро 25 декабря и с угрюмым видом пил на лестнице приготовленный мной имбирный чай с лимоном (с никотином и кофеином мы оба временно завязали). Где-то в районе восьмого этажа с пожарной лестницы свисала жалкого вида омела, но мне показалось, что она висит слишком высоко, чтобы можно было засчитать это как рождественскую примету.

В новогоднюю ночь я наконец-то вернул Леонарду зажигалку. Мы сидели на лестнице и говорили о том, какая все-таки странная женщина Бланш Дюбуа. Потом внизу что-то бахнуло, кто-то радостно заорал новогодние поздравления, а Леонард сказал:

— На Бродвее опять идет «Стеклянный зверинец». Тома еще играет этот актер... вылетела из головы фамилия, итальянская какая-то. Он еще такой... с бровями и щетиной.

Я ответил, что плохо разбираюсь в современных актерах, и тему «Стеклянного зверинца» мы замяли, вернувшись к странностям Бланш Дюбуа.

— А знаешь, — сказал Леонард, когда мы уже собрались расходиться. — Сегодня год, как мы с тобой познакомились.

— Год в Нарнии, — улыбнулся я. Леонард, кивнув, спустился по лестнице и исчез в своей квартире, а я остался на лестнице переживать внезапно наступивший экзистенциальный кризис.

Я как-то внезапно вдруг понял, какая дурацкая сложилась ситуация. Ну вот как можно год общаться с человеком, встречаясь исключительно на пожарной лестнице? Конечно, в наше время возможно всякое: влюбиться по Интернету; всю жизнь прожить в соседних кварталах в маленьком городе, а потом случайно познакомиться на улице, когда вы оба переедете в мегаполис; обнаружить под своими именем на картонном стакане с кофе наспех написанный телефон и подмигивающий смайлик.

Но все эти не совсем обычные знакомства или заканчиваются, не успев начаться, или рано или поздно во что-то перерастают. А мы познакомились на лестнице и год упорно встречались только на ней. Мы даже номерами телефонов не обменялись за это время. Это могло означать только две вещи: либо такое необременительное приятельство нас обоих устраивало, либо кто-то из нас хотел большего, но никак не мог на это решиться.

Так вот, мой экзистенциальный кризис заключался в том, что я вдруг понял, что хочу большего. И это очень, очень, очень сильно осложняло мою жизнь.

Забавная штука — чувства. Пока ты их не осознаешь, ведешь себя как нормальный человек. Стоить только подключиться сознанию — и сразу кажется, что ты все говоришь и делаешь не так, что по тебе все видно. Сразу какая-то неловкость появляется в отношениях, пусть даже и существующая исключительно в твоей голове.

Леонард, если и заметил в моем поведении какие-то странности, виду не подал. Да и виделись мы не так много, как раньше: зима была хоть и не такая холодная, как в прошлом году, но и недостаточно теплая, чтобы подолгу торчать на пожарной лестнице. Зато мои университетские приятели быстро раскусили, что я по кому-то сохну, и начали уговаривать признаться в своих чувствах — мол, День святого Валентина скоро, можно сделать большой романтический жест.

Леонард не казался мне человеком, который оценит большой романтический жест в День святого Валентина, но я к тому моменту настолько извелся, что готов был идти ва-банк. Прихватив бутылку рома (не самый романтичный подарок, но если в последний момент вдруг струшу, можно будет выкрутиться, предложив устроить вечеринку одиноких сердец с кино и алкоголем), я решил навестить соседа снизу.

Наверное, стоило по такому поводу позвонить в двери, как приличный человек, но я решил идти проторенной дорогой, то есть лестницей. Окно оказалось не заперто, и я осторожно перелез через подоконник, надеясь, что меня не выставят. Впрочем, выставлять было некому: Леонарда в комнате не оказалась, зато на ковре дремала Дженис.

— Эх, Дженис-Дженис, — вздохнул я, присаживаясь около нее на корточки. — Плохой из тебя сторож. А если бы это был не я, а нехороший грабитель?

Дженис потянулась и перевернулась пузом вверх — мол, это же ты, я тебе доверяю. Щенок-щенком, хоть и размером с теленка.

— А где твой хозяин? Неужели где-то с кем-то празднует? — спросил я, почесывая Дженис живот. — Нет, не надо отвечать. А вдруг и правда празднует. С каким-нибудь обаятельным пациентом, у которого голубые глаза Джеймса Макэвоя, а брови и щетина этого... как его... с итальянской фамилией.

Дженис широко зевнула.

— Да, ты права. С пациентом — это непрофессионально. Но Нью-Йорк большой, где-то наверняка найдутся желающие пригласить его на свидание. Кроме глупых студентов-программистов, которые влазят в окно с бутылкой рома и разговаривают с собаками.

— Ничего, я тоже с ней частенько разговариваю, — раздался голос у меня за спиной. Я ойкнул и чуть не потерял равновесие. — А ром ты хоть зачем притащил?

— На всякий случай? — предположил я, вставая и поворачиваясь к Леонарду.

— «На всякий случай», — передразнил меня Леонард, — у меня есть кола. Присаживайся на диван.

— Мы сказали свое твердое временное «нет» кофеину и никотину, зато говорим «да» алкоголю, — заметил я, когда мы забрались на диван со стаканами в руках. — Не выходит у нас вести здоровый образ жизни.

— Вообще-то в коле есть кофеин, если быть совсем уж точным, — поправил меня Леонард. — Но вопрос не в этом, а в том, что ты тут делаешь. С алкоголем. Не то чтобы я был тебе не рад, конечно. Мне показалось, ты что-то говорил про свидание, или мне послышалось?

— Ну... — замялся я, — Не послышалось.

— Я согласен.

— Что-о?! — я поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Я согласен, — терпеливо повторил Леонард. — Где и когда?

А вот об этом я как-то не подумал. Сколько раз тебе говорили, Павел: прежде чем за что-то браться, алгоритмы нужно составлять, алгоритмы. А не ваять как бог на душу положит.

— Та-ак, — вздохнул Леонард. — Все с тобой ясно. Прямо сейчас. Здесь. На этом диване. И стакан поставь куда-нибудь.

— Зачем? — не понял я.

— Целоваться будет неудобно.

Дженис на этих словах вскочила и радостно подбежала к нам, виляя хвостом: мол, ну наконец-то.

Вместо эпилога

За следующие несколько месяцев я узнал о Нью-Йорке больше, чем за предыдущие полтора года, и сделал пару небольших открытий:

1\. Дешевая квартира в Нью-Йорке будет еще дешевле, если снимать ее напополам с кем-то. На сэкономленные деньги можно купить и кофе, и сигареты, если только у вас не очередной период борьбы за здоровый образ жизни.

2\. Если жить на пятом этаже вместо шестого, придется подниматься и спускаться на один лестничный пролет меньше. А чтобы, выходя на пожарную лестницу, перестать по инерции спускаться на шесть ступенек и начать подниматься, требуется ровно неделя.

3\. В Нью-Йорке более тысячи семисот парков, и Центральный парк занимает лишь пятое место по площади. Расшифровываю: в Нью-Йорке колоссальное количество мест, где можно погулять с собакой. Даже такой крупной, как бернский зенненхунд.

4\. Актера, который играет Тома в новой постановке «Стеклянного зверинца» (того самого, с итальянской фамилией, бровями и щетиной) зовут Закари Куинто. А билеты на постановку достать сложно, но можно — благодарные пациенты иногда преподносят врачам неожиданные презенты.

5\. Список «Вещи, которые непременно нужно сделать, если ты живешь в Нью-Йорке» можно растянуть практически до бесконечности, особенно если составляешь его вдвоем с кем-нибудь.

И самое важное:

Леонард Маккой все-таки существует за пределами пожарной лестницы. Правда, он чуть менее идеален, чем мне казалось, но так даже интереснее.

**Author's Note:**

> * Леонард поет песню Little Talks группы Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> 1) — Я не люблю бродить по этому старому пустому дому.  
> — Так возьми меня за руку, пройдемся вместе, дорогая.  
> — Скрип ступенек не дает мне уснуть.  
> — Это дом подсказывает тебе закрыть глаза.
> 
> 2) Не обращай внимания на мои слова.  
> Все крики звучат одинаково.  
> И хотя правда переменчива,  
> Этот корабль этот доставит нас к берегу невредимыми.
> 
> 3) Нет, подожди меня, постой,  
> Прошу, будь рядом —  
> Я вижу тебя в своих снах.


End file.
